Global mod
A Russian mod by Akkella built around Alternative Life, in the new release EPA by Chris Parks, sometimes doesn't work, it'll be fully integrated later. San Francisco is fixed. I need some people to get there, save, and test it out. There are still many bugs, but I'm not done fixing them. The Current version is 310108 its a date and 3 fixes, last updated on 28.02.08 next update expected on 24.04.08 A little about this mod: The following works are included in this mod: 1. Alternative Life (and the mods that are in Alternative Life: which includes, Vertibirdmod, Brotherhood of steel mod, Miria mod, Sulik's sister mod, and many other mods by the author Minah AKA Avega 2. Colly Mod by Sokil 3. V14 mod is the correct translation which includes Bess mod by Austin. 4. Mr Fixit 1.2 by TeamX with recipes by TeamX, Belk and Moimi. 5. Rural Renesco mod idea what this is 6. Cold Hearts and modoc revisted- Chris Parks and Dude101 7. A Letter From The Past random encounter 8. Use of maps from fallout 1, Bunker 21 and Truck Locations, Wasteland Merc 2 and maps with objects from ng mod idea what that is, and pictures of objects from the AK-47 mod. 9. Most of Killap's Fallout 2 patch 10. Added the New Vision mod 1.2 by TeamX 11. EPA mod by Chris Parks 12. Cursor Features: the use of the 0 key is now blocked in dialogues i.e. no more cheating to leave a conversation. Health doesn't restore during the waiting of combat (only during movement on the world map) from Ray using Sfall and loading doesn't work during combat from Tehnokrat idea what this is. 13. Added the sfall 14. Added critter from tactics from www.nma-fallout.com 15. Most new map is now Ursa Included mod from Akkella: 1. Mod of hunger 2. Repairs mod 3. Reduced exp. from npc twice. Add new critter(varan,bees) 4. Add new items. Changed the weight and volume of items. 5. Random meetings increased , and they are more diverse. 6. One of the major changes - Alternative Trade. Now, in big cities merchants sell goods only for the money. 7. Add new maps, new NPC, new quests for the old NPC, were changed some original quests. 8. Increased fines on the sighting shooting, changed some AI NPS, perks changed. Also included mod from Akkella (different size and volume), included in the Global Mod(it's module, added gradually, which means they can not be separately): 1. Trouble in Arroyo. (+ line Arroyo Ross-Gan) 2. The fate Vipper's. (Den) 3. Southern Den. (Den) 4. Slag's mine. (Ghosts farm) 5. The new round of Reddinga (Redding) 6. Friend of raiders (Raiders) 7. Yakuza (New Reno) 8. Fake anarchists (New Reno) 9. Skins and anarchists (NCR) 10. Union with looters (Vault 15) 11. Russian landing on a scientific base. 12. Impaired balance (San Francisco) Under construction: 13. The fate of Enclave (Enclave) 14. Shuttle (San Francisco) http://fforum.kochegarov.com/index.php?showtopic=20192 Thread on fallout.ru Category:Fallout 2 mods